Aishiteru
by An-chan n.n
Summary: Shaoran é um ator metido de um seriado chamado "Aishiteru". Ao voltar das férias descobri que os produtores fizeram um concurso, com o objetivo de ganhar audiência, para as fãs e a vencedora faria par com ele.../Sinopse na fic/ 2 CAP POSTADO! xD
1. trailer

**Sinopse **

Shaoran é um ator metido de um seriado chamado "Aishiteru". Ao voltar das férias descobri que os produtores fizeram um concurso, com o objetivo de ganhar audiência, para as fãs e a vencedora faria par com ele. Sakura, uma simples garota, é super fã e ganha o concurso. Iludida não imagina que Shaoran faz de tudo para se livrar dela.

**Ele é famoso**

_- Shaoran!Shaoran! Como se sente sendo uns dos homens mais cobiçados do Japão?_

_- Melhor impossível._

**Metido**

_- Você me tem e isso já basta._

**E arrogante**

_-Eu já disse que trabalho sozinho._

**Ela uma simples garota.**

_- Sakura?_

_- Sim? –" Ai eu não acredito um cara gato como esse sabe o meu nome, hoje é um..."_

_- Quanto custa esse atum?_

"_Um péssimo dia." – 5,99R$._

**Iludida**

_- Onde será que ele esta agora?_

_- Provavelmente numa Igreja rezando._

**E desastrada.**

_- Olá._

_Sakura vira, ao dar cara com seu ídolo nervosa, atropeça e caiu no chão. "Esse foi o maior mico da minha vida"_

**Mas isto esta prestes a mudar**

_- E temos a ganhadora que fará par com você._

**Shaoran**

_- Fique satisfeita em me ter._

**Sakura**

_- Está pode ser minha chance._

**Tomoyo**

_- Você tem que começar a crescer._

**Eriol**

_- Fala como se tivesse opição._

**Da mesma autora **

**de**

**I can always make you smile**

**e**

**Uma carta de Tomoyo para Eriol**

**Vem ai**

**Aishiteru**

**N/A: **

_Yo pessoas n.n_

_Td bom?_

_Bom este ai é o meu primeiro trailer._

_Deixem reviews_

_Ja ne_

_An-chan_


	2. Cap 01 O começo de tudo

**N/A: **Aehhh pessoas! Finalmente a estreia tão esperada do Aishiteru. Ok ok não tão esperada u.u Eu terminei!!! *0* Eu sei que demorei mas estava esperando mais reviews^^ Mas fiquem felizes, acabou de sair, está fresquinho xD

Aishiteru Cap 01

Apenas o Começo

"Calma Sakura, calma!" Sakura encarava o espelho do banheiro, dizia essa frase a cada suspiro, mas ainda se sentia angustiada, nervosa e animada, sem falar na felicidade. Olhou para suas mãos ainda tremulas "Ok... Isso não está ajudando. Vamos tentar outra coisa..." ao fechar os olhos uma idéia surgi. "É só um cara." Ela repetia para si. "Isso, tirando os pequenos detalhes é apenas um cara..." sorria em perceber que estava menos nervosa "... Só um cara..." Sakura acabou pensando demais "... um cara gato, sexy e super famoso! Acorda Sakura! Que pequenos detalhes são esses?!" Abriu os olhos descontente "Isso também não está ajudando..." rolou os olhos.

- Ainda está ai, Sakura? – Gritava Fujitaka da cozinha.

- Sim, pai, to tentando me acalmar. – olhou de novo para suas mãos. – Sem sucesso.

- Não precisa se acalmar, afinal não é uma coisa que acontece todo dia. E sem falar que não vai conseguir. – "Tarde demais..." Pensou Sakura.

"Droga... falta pouco tempo para encontrar ele e eu aqui tremendo que nem uma..." Sakura encara o espelho com os olhos arregalados como se tivesse percebido só agora, aliás foi isso que aconteceu. "Ohh Kami-sama! Ohh Kami-sama!!" agora andava de um lado para o outro. "O que eu vou falar? Ou melhor o que eu vou dizer?" Sakura para de repente" O QUE EU VOU VESTIR?!! A menina corre para o quarto desesperada, abriu o armário e pegou uma roupa. " Oie Shaoran, não não." Jogou a roupa sobre a cama e pega outra. Repetia isso a cada roupa que pegava.

A vida de Sakura havia mudado muito nesses últimos dias, apenas alguns dias não passava de uma simples garota. E agora, por causa de uma arrecadação vai aparecer no seu seriado preferido, como se isso não bastasse, irá contracenar com o seu Ídolo, o famoso Shaoran Li.

Shaoran dirigia sua BMW M6, estava contente em ter tirado férias. Aliás não estava contente só por isso, a vida de Shaoran era maravilhosa, fazia o que gostava, atuar, era podre de rico, tinha muitos fãs, ou melhor, muitas fãs. Shaoran saiu do carro e logo foi rodeado por vários fotógrafos e reportes.

- Shaoran!Shaoran! Como se sente sendo uns dos homens mais cobiçados do Japão? – uma jovem reporte perguntou. Shaoran deu um sorriso torto, aquele que usava na propaganda colgate total 12, que fazia as fãs neoroticas desmaiarem.

- Melhor impossível. - E sem falar que estava entre o top 5 dos famosos mais gatos do Japão.

Shaoran foi até o set, aonde encontra Eriol decorando suas falas.

- Bom dia, Eriol. – disse enquanto bebia o café que sua secretária entregou.

- Bom dia.

O Iphone de Shaoran toca, ele vê o nome na tela e desliga.

- Gi? – Eriol senta no sofá.

- Não, uma tal de Mari. – Shaoran diz distraído e continua. – E quem é Gi?

- Como assim quem é Gi?Você não lembra? A da semana passada.

- Humm... – Shaoran pensa um pouco e desiste. – Não lembro, mas não importa.

- E quem é da vez?

- Uma tal de Mari.

- Ela é de onde?

- Balada, festa, um bar talvez, não me lembro exatamente.

- Pelo menos lembra o nome, é um bom sinal.

- Na verdade não, só lembro porque está escrito na tela do Iphone.

- E eu ainda me pergunto se um dia você irá tomar jeito.

- Só estou aproveitando a vida ao contrário de você. Devia fazer o mesmo, faz bem ao espírito e ao ego.

- Não, obrigado.

- Eu sei que você é careta assim por causa da Tomoyo, ainda gosta dela não é? Desencana e siga o meu lema "Mulher é quem nem secretária. É chamada quando necessário e é logo despachada trocando-se por outra"

- E você quer dizer?

- A fila anda!

- E até rápido demais para você.

- Pelo menos admita Eriol, é por causa da Tomoyo, você ainda gosta dela.

Tomoyo entra de repente.

- Falando de mim?

- Sobre o Eriol e... – Eriol tampa a boca de Shaoran num súbito impulso.

- C-claro que n-não, porque estaríamos? – Eriol corou e ao ver que Shaoran tinha percebido ficou sem graça.

- Ahnn... E sobre o que estavam falando? – Tomoyo fica curiosa. Shaoran empurra a mão de sua boca.

- Sobre... – Eriol a tapa de novo.

- Shaoran disse que vai tomar juízo e vai deixar de ser molherengo. E decidiu que vai afirmar compromisso.

- Eu disse? – Shaoran diz incrédulo.

- Claro, agora pouco mesmo.

- Serio Shaoran? Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria. Para mim você era um caso sem solução. – Uma gota se forma na cabeça de Shaoran. – E como aconteceu esse milagre? Quem conseguiu?

- A Mari! Dá pra acreditar?!

- Eu preciso conhecer essa menina. Pra conseguir fazer isso com Shaoran. É inacreditável.

- E vai conhecer!

Shaoran olha bravo para Eriol.

- Vai?!

- Vai sim! Esqueceu Shaoran? Que você a escolheu como sua noiva, a sra. Li !!

A expressão de Shaoran era incrédula, não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir.

- S-s-sra...

- Olha, ele está tão emocionado que nem consegue terminar a frase. E para quando será casamento tão esperado?

Neste momento chega à dita cuja, Mari.

- Casamento de quem?! Se não me convidam, não é de nosso nível.

- Meus parabéns pelo noivado, futura senhora Li! – Tomoyo abraçava Mari, contente.

- Eu?! Senhora Li?! – Mari estava tão feliz que nem acreditava.

- Você ainda não fez o pedido?! – Tomoyo pergunta surpresa.

Shaoran estava tão abismado com a história que nem conseguia dizer uma palavra. Eriol não imaginava que uma simples desculpa para não se confessar traria tanta confusão. "Acho que me empolguei demais" pensou ele.

A procura de um apoio, Shaoran vai em busca do sofá, mas acaba escorregando, caindo de joelho no chão.

- Ohhh!! Não precisa de mais nada, meu Shaozinho lindinho. Não precisa se confessar de joelhos, minha resposta é sim, mil vezes sim, bilões de vezes sim!!!!!!!! – Mari o abraça de um jeito, vamos dizer delicado, que o sufocava.

- Acho que já deu para entender.

Shaoran fuzilava o Eriol com seu olhar do mal. "Quando a conversar terminar estarei morto" Eriol pensava ao perceber o olhar.

- E quando será o casamento? – Tomoyo não perdia a chance.

- Não sei, me pegaram de surpresa. Claro que sempre achei que esse dia viria, mas não tão rapido assim.

- Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – Tomoyo a puxa para um mesa e se senta.

- Uma semana, mas foi paixão a primeira vista. Eu percebi que Shaoran é o homem da minha desde a primeira vez que o vi, sabia que ele seria o pai dos meus filhos.

- Aii que lindo, sério? E como será o casamento?

- Será lindo, inesquecível. Vou descer de um cavalo branco, ao pisar no chão vão soltar pombas, no caminho do altar onde vai ter um tapete vermelho vão jogar pétalas de rosas, também vai haver um dirigível escrito " Mari, te amo muito Shaoran". E na hora das alianças, um cisne vai traze-las...

Gotas se formaram na cabeça de Tomoyo e Eriol. Shaoran já se encontrava em outro estado, estava em transe, nem escutava mais o que eles diziam.

- E onde vai ser?

- Num campo, provavelmente um que Shaoran comprará para passarmos as férias, com nossos cincos filhos, vários empregados numa grande e maravilhosa mansão.

Realmente Eriol havia exagerado, mas não ganhava de Mari.

Nessa hora entra o empresário de Shaoran, seu nome Eric.

- Shaoran? – Eric o olhava confuso, ele ainda se encontrava no chão.

- O que?! - Shaoran olha para ele com uma expressão irreconhecível.

- É que haverá uma reunião daqui a cinco minutos. É urgente. O diretor quer todos lá. Hum... Cadê o Eriol?

Todos olham para o lugar onde Eriol estava e depois para porta aberta.

- Aquele miserável!– Shaoran se levanta com raiva.

- É melhor irmos. – Tomoyo sorri e continua. – Depois procuramos Eriol e você pode matá-lo à vontade.

- Posso ir também? – Mari levanta empolgada.

- Não, não tem nada de seu interesse. – Shaoran fala bravo. – E depois quero conversar com você... Particularmente.

- Claro, meu Shaozinho lindinho, falaremos dos detalhes do casamento.

Shaoran revira os olhos e sai sem dizer nada.

- É a emoção do casamento. – Mari procurava uma desculpa atitude de Shaoran.

Tomoyo se despediu e fui para a reunião.

Chegando lá Shaoran senta ao lado de Eriol.

- Acho melhor você não estar aqui quando essa reunião acabar. – Shaoran diz com um termo ameaçador.

Eriol não diz nada apenas engoli a seco.

O diretor, Touya, chegou e um silêncio dominou a sala.

- Bom vamos começar a reunião. – Eriol se sente aliviado. – Mas antes disso, meus parabéns Shaoran, pelo noivado. – Touya da um sorriso suspeito. – Eriol me contou.

Shaoran olha mais uma vez para Eriol com os olhos fuzilantes. Estava revoltado com essa história absurda. Touya fica sério.

- Voltando a reunião, eu decidi reunir vocês aqui hoje, para comunicar que temos a vencedora do concurso.

- Que concurso? – perguntava Shaoran curioso.

- Você não sabe? Justo você que não sabe. – Touya o olha surpreso.

- Não, o que?

Touya olha para Eric.

- Você não o contou?

- Ele estava de férias, disse que não queria ser incomodado. – Eric tentava se defender.

- O que?! – Shaoran se sentia perdido.

- Bom, devido a baixa audiência e também as criticas, decidi fazer a nova temporada de Aishiteru com mudanças, uma delas é que o seu personagem Shaoran terá um par.

- E quem seria ela? – Shaoran fala com desgosto.

- Então... Eu fiz um concurso para as fãns e a vencedora tornaria seu par.

- O QUE?! – Shaoran levanta revoltado. – Já acham que precisam de mais gente, sendo que já me tem, isto é mais que o suficiente. E agora é ao invés de uma profissional, vocês contratam uma qualquer. Isso é um absurdo, como eu disse vocês já tem muito mais do que precisam, ou seja eu. Posso conseguir audiência muito fácil. Não precisamos dela.

- Shaoran, se precisa ou não precisa, eu decido. E também quem ou não eu devo contratar, não é do seu interesse. – Touya sorri e continua. – E se você fosse capaz de conseguir mais audiência sozinho, não estaríamos aqui.

- Eu não concordo com isso. – Shaoran sai com raiva da sala.

Saindo do set acaba esbarrando em alguém, ele e a outra pessoa acabam caindo no chão.

- Ohh me desculpe. – Ao ouvir a voz percebeu que era uma garota, logo mudou de humor.

- Não, tudo bem. A culpa foi minha. – Shaoran se levanta. Repara bem no rosto da garota, tinha olhos verdes, pele cara, cabelo castanho e curto, ela era bonita concluiu. – Se machucou?

**N/A:**

Gente essa Mari é doida não concordam? Tipo as coisas q ela diz o.0

Coitado do Shaoran^^'' Pior que ele só o Eriol mesmo.

Coitadinho do Eriol, se empolgou demais.

Gente eu não resisti eu tinha que colocar o Touya como diretor hoho tenho muitos planos para ele shuahsua

Ohh Shaoran se acha muito néah gente? Shuahsuahsu

Cara que tipo de lema é esse?!

Quando tem uma mulher, ele muda de humor rapidinho tsc tsc esse Shaoran não tem jeito tsc tsc

Bom vamos as reviews:

**Mrs. Nose****:** E aqui está em detalhes. Oke achou?

**Miko Nina Chan****: **Nem precisa pedir xD Gostou?

**Izzy Doll****: **Bom, ruim, ótimo ou continua interessante?

**Milla Mansen Cullen****:** Na verdade ela já ganhou Milla. Ficou muito confuso ???o.0 Eu entendo shuahsuah somos duas, tbm naum gosto.

**Pa-chan:** Pa-chan!!! Que bom que adorou. Sei sei q vai ler xD brincks relaxa, naum tem pressa. Iae oke achou?

**Sarona Li: **Aguardou muito? Valeu a pena? Oke achou do primeiro capitulo?

**Mimizinha:** Eita vício shuahsua fico feliz que tenha gostado. Vou fazer um esforço shauhsua te agüentar ahh naum! Mentira shuahsu vc é sempre bem-vinda nas minha fics xD

**Nena9:** prima!!! Obrigado pela review e pela ajuda, sem vc não sei se sairia o capitulo.

Bom gente é isso, qualquer erro me perdoem.

Quero reviews hein!

Ja ne

An-chan


	3. Cap 02 Uma simples idéia

**n/a:** Iae pessoas ^^ bom, eu sei eu sei u.u demorei néahh? De novo ¬¬'' Mas primeiro leiam esse cap e depois me digam se valeu a pena esperar... ou não xD

Aishiteru Cap02

Uma simples idéia

Sakura se levantou sem ajuda e deu de costas para Shaoran.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. – Ela limpava seu vestido. – Me desculpe.

- Não, eu insisto. A culpa foi minha, não estava olhando. – Ele ainda observava a moça com um sorriso.

Sakura de repente para de bater no vestido, seus olhos ficam bem abertos, tinha algo familiar naquela voz. Alguns minutos depois deu um sorrisinho irônico para si mesma. "Como se fosse possível... vai nessa Sakura..." pensou enquanto voltava a ajeitar o vestido.

- Bom, senhorita... ?– Sakura agora se concentrava, sim ela conhecia essa voz, mas da onde?

- Kinomoto Sakura. – " De onde será?"

- Então senhorita Kinomoto, gostaria de jantar comigo como um sincero pedido de desculpas? - Sakura agora piscava os olhos rapidamente. "Impossível... essa voz, só pode ser..." O coração de Sakura agora batia mais forte, estava nervosa parecia que seu coração sairia pela boca. Agora tinha certeza de quem aquela voz pertencia, do seu ídolo, Shaoran Li.

Sakura vira, ao dar cara com seu ídolo nervosa, tropeça e caiu no chão. "Esse foi o maior mico da minha vida."

O homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar logo se ajoelhou dela, encarando com os olhos arregalados.

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – A mão de Shaoran estava segurando o braço de Sakura e a outra se encontrava em sua cintura, tentando ergue-la.

- E-eu... – Vendo seu amado ídolo estando tão próximo, sentiu seu rosto quente, muito quente. Tinha certeza que estava corada, bem corada.

Ele apenas deu um riso.

- Tenha cuidado para não cair de novo. – Já de pé ele a soltou.

"Ohh dear!Ohh dear!" Sakura não se sentia bem, estava sentido tudo, menos bem. Se senti confusa, por encontrar Shaoran, achava que deveria estar de férias, em seu site oficial dizia que voltaria no dia seguinte. Tonta por estar tão perto dele, ele tinha acabado de segura-la. Nessa momento, Shaoran mais uns de seus sorrisos, mais conhecido como Colgate Clean, usado exclusivamente para os comerciais, surgindo um brilho em seus lindos, perfeitos, brancos dentes. Olhando para seus olhos de uma forma sedutora e sensual que deixavam suas fãs loucas de paixão*, fazendo a corar violentamente. Os batimentos de Sakura aceleravam cada vez mais, começa a sentir falta de ar. Ele se aproxima, estava a centímetros dos lábios de Sakura. "Finalmente a 299nº, falta uma para eu para bater o meu recorde... Desse mês. Bem... Se eu contei direito.". Deu um riso "Fácil...", ao encostar os lábios nos de Sakura, ela desmaia.

- Droga, de novo não. – Shaoran fecha os olhos, reclamando. Depois a carrega nos braços.

Eriol entra no camarim, despreocupado e assobiando.

"Onde será que eu coloquei a agenda de Shaoran?"

Procurando atentamente a agenda, Eriol acaba olhando para o sofá aonde encontrava Sakura desmaiada, passou o olhar rapidamente e depois voltou a sua procura.

"Onde será que eu coloquei? Se eu não achar, o Shaoran vai querer me matar... pela segunda vez."

Abre algumas gavetas de uma cômoda, revirando-as até achar o tal objeto, o que salvaria de sua segunda morte. Folheou um pouco, verificando se não voltava nada.

Alguns segundos depois, Eriol se dirige para fora do camarim, dando mais uma olhada em tudo, seus olhos passaram de novo pelo sofá, mas não houve nenhuma reação. Se repente Eriol para.

"Sa-Sakura?!"

Eriol volta para perto do sofá. "É ela mesma! Céus, o que ela ta fazendo aqui?"

Nesse momento Shaoran entra com um lanche na mão.

- Ahh oie, Eriol. – Shaoran deu uma olhada rápida em seu "amigo" e sentou numa cadeira.

"Cadê a raiva?A ira?" Eriol o olhava confuso.

- O que foi?- disse o moreno após perceber que o encaravam.

- Ahh nada, nada. – "É melhor não dizer nada." - Er... Oi, tudo bem?

- Humm... – Shaoran olha o desconfiado. – Sim e você? – e começa a ler uma revista.

- Bem, bem. – "Que babaca"

Depois Eriol observe a reação tranqüila de Shaoran, volta o olhar para Sakura, a imaginar coisas. "Será que ...? Eles...?". A imagem do grande, aconchegante sofá que vira uma cama surgi na mente poluída e pervertida de Eriol. "MAS JÁ??Tão rápido assim?" ele olha para Shaoran " Que tipo de ser humano é esse?! Agora não tem mais papo, o chame, os agrados e as cantadas cafonas?! Já não tinha o romance, agora pa pom?!" ele volta a olhar para Sakura, que ainda se encontrava desmaiada. "E ela? Será que ela percebeu a intenções dele? Coitada, nem imagina que logo, logo ele já ta com outra. Que nem ele fez com a Mari... Mari?!"

Flash Back

- Ei! Eriol!- gritava Meiling, que estava junto com Tomoyo e Mari.

- O que foi? – Eriol olhou para trás.

- O Shaoran saiu?

- Sim, logo depois da reunião.

- Ahh e você sabe que horas ele volta?

- Não sei. – Eriol disse sem importar.

- Hum... Então se vir ele, fale que depois do meu ensaio tenho que falar com ele. Fele que vou passar acho que umas 15:00 no camarim dele. Ok?

- Ok ok.

Fim do Flash Back

"Droga!" Eriol corre para a porta e olha para os lados. E quando olhou para esquerda, encontrou Meiling, Tomoyo e Mari no corredor vindo em sua direção, conversando tanto que nem perceberam a sua presença. Eriol fechou a porta com tudo e se virou pra Shaoran.

- Shaoran! Você tem que tirar a Sakura daqui! – disse em pânico. O moreno apenas se levanta e o olha confuso.

- Como você sabe o nome dela?

- Isso não interessa! – Eriol pega Sakura no colo e entrega para Shaoran. – Vamos!Vamos!

- Mas o que...?

- A Meiling, Tomoyo e a Mari estão vindo para cá, neste exato momento. – Eriol soltou tudo de uma vez, num súbito impulso, nervoso.

- O QUE?! – Shaoran começou a procurar um lugar para esconder Sakura.

Os dois procuram um lugar desesperados, já tinham tentado atrás do sofá, da cortina, no banheiro, dentro do armário, mas nenhum lugar era um bom esconderijo. Até que ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Vai lá, enrola elas um pouco. – Shaoran empurrava Eriol.

- Não, não. – Eriol vai atrás de Shaoran e o empurra. – Que tal você ir lá e eu esconder a Sakura.

- Não, vai você! – e os dois começam a repetir o mesmo movimento, um empurrando o outro.

- É com você que elas querem falar.

- E você quer que eu diga o que? Que você está com uma mulher no meu camarim? – Shaoran falou irônico.

- Er... Sim. – Eriol deu um sorrisinho.

Shaoran volta a encará-lo.

- Eriol, eu e você sabemos que isso é muito difícil de acreditar. – Nesse momento ouviram a linda voz da morte.

- SHAORAN! SAIA JÁ DA AI, ANTES QUE EU DERRUBE ESSA PORTA! E NÃO ME DESSAFIE!

Os dois se olharam mais um pouco, depois Eriol foi em direção a porta. Quando saiu fechou a porta rapidamente e deu de cara com as garotas.

- Cadê o Shaoran? – Meiling perguntava brava, se tinha uma coisa que não gostava era atrasos. Meiling não era do tipo de pessoa que, digamos... tinha paciência.

Eriol deu um sorrisinho, que deixava suspeitas.

- Er... Oi garotas. – Elas o olharam. – O Shao está La dentro.

- Então vamos entrar. – Meiling aproximou e esticou a mão para maçaneta. Eriol logo empurrou a mão.

- Er... Mas vocês não podem entrar. – Eriol ficou na encostado na porta com as mãos esticadas, protegendo-a.

- Por que? – Meiling o olhava, desconfiada.

- Porque...

- Por que? – Tomoyo olhava curiosa.

- Porque... –"Droga, Eriol! Pensa em algum"

- Porque? – Mari o encarava brava com as mãos na cintura.

- Porque... Porque ele ta nu!

- Nu?! – Elas o olhavam incrédulas.

- Sim, sim.

- Mas por que ele está nu? – Tomoyo disse. "Por que você tinha que falar isso Tomoyo?"

- Porque... Ele ta provando uma roupa.

- Que roupa? – Meiling ainda não se convenceu.

- A roupa do casamento, é claro! – Mari dizia animada. – Deixa eu ver. Ohh já até imagino, o Shaozinho de terno. Tipo o 007, Bond, Shaoran Bond. – Mari cora. – Não, não. O Shaozinho não pode se vestir como qualquer um, tem que ser diferente a cor. Mais elegante, bonita e totalmente sexy, humm.. já sei, dourado, perfeito. Reluzente como ouro, único como "eu" e marcante como nosso beijo. E chamaremos terno de ouro de 2 bilhões de dólares. Ho ho, acabei de inventar, gostaram?

- Muito original. – Todos com gotas se formando em suas cabeças. "Isso não é de um filme?" todos pensando.

- Então Eriol, deixa eu entrar.

- Não, não Mari. Não pode, sabia que dá azar ver o noivo vestido de terno antes do casamento?

- Mas isso não é ao contrario? – Tomoyo disse.

- Por que? Não serve pro homem também? Que preconceito é esse? Cadê a lei dos direitos iguais? – Eriol estava tão nervoso que já dizia bobagens.

- Sai da frente, Eriol. – Meiling agora estava furiosa. Nem esperou o Eriol sair da frente, jogou ele para o lado.

Elas entraram e a cena que viram foi assim: o Shaoran com Sakura no colo, desmaiada.

Eriol apareceu logo atrás delas, gesticulou a frase com a boca – POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO A ESCONDEU?!!- Shaoran apenas deu um sorriso.

"Mas é um babaca mesmo" Eriol o encarava, uma gota se formou em sua cabeça.

- Shaozinho, quem é essa ai? – Mari o olhava, surpresa.

- Er... Ela é...

Eriol empurra as garotas e vai em direção a Shaoran.

- A costureira, não é Shaoran? – o olhou bravo. – Veio aqui para tirar as medidas para o terno de Shaoran.

- Sim, é sim.

- Ok... E por que ela está nos seus braços? – Elas perguntam.

- Porque... – Eriol ia começar a falar, provavelmente meter Shaoran em encrenca.

- Nem comece. – Shaoran o interrompeu, o olhando bravo e falando baixinho para que as outras não pudessem ouvir. E continuou- Porque ela se engasgou com o lanche. – Apontou para o lanche que agora pouco havia trazido e felizmente estava mordido. – Ai eu ia fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca .

- Meu herói. – Mari agarra ao pescoço dele.

- Mas como ela está? – Tomoyo, preocupada.

- Melhor, agora tem que deixar ela repousando no sofá.

- Mas e o terno dourado, Shaozinho? Ou devo dizer o terno dourado de 2 bilhões de dólares.

"Que terno dourado? Perai, isso não é de um filme? Ela ta doida né? Eu usar um terno assim, que cafona e prega..." Shaoran automaticamente olha para Eriol, que estava rindo da cena. Logo Eriol ao perceber que Shaoran o olha ferozmente pensa " E eu achei que tinha escapado da minha segunda morte". E mexeu as mãos dizendo que não foi ele.

Enquanto isso chegaram dois médicos que Meiling pediu, que foi a desculpa que usou para se livrar de toda daquela baboseira, para levar Sakura para o hospital.

- Bom, eu vou indo para acompanhá-la. – Meiling já saia do camarim puxando Tomoyo e Sakura vinha logo atrás na maca que era levada por dois médicos.

- Eu vou também. – Mari se aproxima de Sakura. – Não se preocupe, pequena plebéia. Não se preocupe com o dinheiro, o Shaozinho paga. – Agora Mari vira para Shaoran ao chegar na porta. – Não se preocupe, Shaozinho, estarei aqui em um piscar de olhos. Um beijo nesse coraçãozinho e nessa boquinha sexy. – Ela faz um biquinho, logo depois faz um coração com as mãos e por fim manda um beijinho através de um sobro com uma mão.

Shaoran nem esperou ela terminar fechou a porta fazendo caretas de nojo e limpa a boca.

- Me dê um motivo para não te matar agora. – Shaoran o encara com os ohos cheios de raiva.

- Er... – Eriol recuava enquanto Shaoran se aproximava. – Me matar?! Perai! E você, não tem vergonha não? Mal conhece a menina e já vai agarrando ela? E cadê o pouco respeito que você tinha? Não tem nem mais suas cantadas cafonas, você já vai pa pom. E sem falar que justo aqui, no camarim?

- Do que você está falando? – Shaoran o encara incrédulo.- Ela quem? Pa pom? Que isso Eriol, que gírias são... Como assim minhas cantadas são cafonas?

- São sim. Não venha com essa, Shaoran, eu sei muito bem que isso era parte do seu grande plano.

- Que plano?

- De tirar a Sakura do programa, só porque ela é a vencedora do concurso...

- Como assim? ELA é a vencedora do concurso? Eu não dormi com ela, Eriol.

- Não?

- Não, seu idiota.

- Mas eu achei...

- Achou errado. Ela tava desmaiada porque eu ia beijar ela.

- Nossa, ela desmaiou por isso? – Eriol olhou surpreso.

- Sim, eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres. – Shaoran sentasse na cadeira. – Preciso achar um jeito de me livra dela.

- Fala como se tivesse opção. – Eriol o olhava reprovando.

- Claro que eu tenho, consigo audiência muito fácil para esse programa.

- E como você planeja isso, meu caro amigo Shaoran?

- Não sei ainda, tirando a camisa em algumas cenas ou episódios talvez, mas isso não importa, o único problema é me livrar dela. Mas como?

- Humm... Entendo, achei que esse era seu plano. Dar em cima dela. – suspirou aliviado. – Mas que bom, menos problemas.

- Como assim? – o moreno o olha confuso. – Isso não ia me fazer livrar dela, mas sim que ela não desgrude de mim.

- Mas como toda mulher que você "namora" ela ia durar uma semana e depois partiria para outra. Quebrando o coração da coitada, ela não agüentando mais te ver pediria demissão.

Shaoran dá um grande sorriso, conhecido como Colgate White.

- Eriol, você é um gênio. – Shaoran dá uns tapas nas costas do amigo, dando um riso alegre sai do camarim. E Eriol apenas observando o gesto do amigo com um olhar confuso.

- Mas o que eu disse?

**n/a:**

Oie pessoas ^^

Iae valeu a pena? *-*

Finalmente mais um cap do aishiteru uhuuuu

Ok ok eu sei que eu demorei, mas o que eu posso fazer néahh? Infelizmente, não vivo só de fic, mas fazer o que? É a vida shaushau

Bom, espero que vocês não tenham desistido dessa fic.

Sorry por algum erro.

Mas vamos ao que interessa, comentário sobre a fic:

Cara, eu adoro a Mari, ela é doida shuahsuhaus

Terno de ouro de 2 bilhões de dólares, realmente muito original hein? Shaushua

Meu nome é Bond, Shaoran Bong shuahsuah tsc tsc

Pois é finalmente a Meiling apareceu, há acharam que ela não ia estar néahh? Há enganei vocês xD

Mais uma vez coitado do Eriol, ele e sua boca tsc tsc acabou dando idéia pro Shaoran tsc tsc

Falando no Shaoran, gente, vocês perceberam que ele vive fazendo propaganda pro Colgate e cada uma tem um sorriso diferente. Pois é o Shaoran aqui, já virou a imagem da colgate, não é fraco não shuahsua

Agora as reviews:

Bom primeiro quero dar as boas vindas aos novos leitores ^^ ahh novos leitores, que emoção *-* hsuahsu Bom, sejam bem-vindos Secreet, lucas, Unknow person , nadia li, Angel Cullen McFellou, Tii Masen e tenham paciência com a autora aki.

Bom, vamos as respostas da reviews:

**Nina Point du Lac****: **magina, o que eu quero é só uma review, não precisa ser um texto, um simples "eu li" ta ótimo. Iae gostou do cap?

**Mimizinha****: **Bom, acho que é tarde demais shaushau demorei néahh? Mas valeu a pena? Pois é, ele se empolgou bastante, nesse cap não muito, mas o suficiente pra dar a idéia pro Shaoran ¬¬ Iae gostou do terno de ouro? Shaushaush

**SARINHA LI****: **Logo ele não veio, mas fazer o que néah? Mas finalmente postei. O que achou? Espero que não tenha desistido do Aishiteru.

**Secreet****: **Secreet *-* Nossa que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz. Ainda por que você é autora de uma fic que eu gosto muito, iae quando vai postar?*-* shuahsuahsu

Gostou desse cap? Garota não sei quanto a você, mas eu do muita risada escrevendo a parte da Mari e do Eriol.

**Lucas:** thanks, fico feliz que tenha gostado e ainda mais deixado uma review. Bom, eu garanto que ele não vai se livrar tão fácil desse casamento, a Mari não é fácil não. O que achou do terno de ouro de 2 bilhões de dólares?

**UnknowPerson****: **Que bom que você gostou, thanks pela review. Valeu a pena esperar?

**nadia li: **Pois é, eu que diga, esse Eriol tsc tsc não aprende, acabou aprontando nesse 2 cap também. Sim, também acho shuahsuah muito feliz ela também, não tem jeito. Viu o que ela fez e disse nesse cap hsuahsua coitada

Thanks*-* sério mesmo, ficou muito feliz com esses elogios. Espero que não tenha desistido dessa fic.

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: **Gente nova é sempre bem vinda. Sério? Fico muito feliz com isso. Sim sim, rodeado de loucos, agora que entrou a Meiling acho que manera um pouco... Ou não hsuahsua

Parece que o Eriol conseguiu sobreviver a mais um cap hsuahsuahs sorte hein

E aqui está a continuação, o que achou?

**Tii Masen****: **Oie, fico felia que tenha lido a minha fic^^ bom, não precisa não mesmo shsuahsua mas postar logo é meio difícil, sou lerda hsuahsuh. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Bom é isso ai gente, terminei T~T hsuahsuahsu

Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews.

Para o pessoal que ler minha fic ICAMYS: hehe bom, ultimamente estou sem criatividade pra ela -.-" eu sei eu sei, estou demorando muito, mas não se preocupem já sei o jeito que irei compensa-los. ?Ahh e para o pesoal que não lê e conhece o anime (Prince of Tennis) se quiser ler e deixar uma review. Ficarei muito feliz^^

Acho que é só shsuahsua Er... Tudo isso na verdade.

Até o próximo cap.

**Ja ne**

**An-chan**


End file.
